


Betrayal

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betrayal, Escaped, Gen, Slavery, allusions to torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Oikawa escapes Shiratorizawa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This falls before "Tanaka"

A sharp clang sounded as Oikawa was thrown bodily into the cell he shared with the obsidian crystal, Kageyama. Cracks ran like scars down his body, but he was too proud for them to have any effect. 

“O-oikawa!” the other stuttered. “Are you alright?”

Oikawa smiled up at the obsidian. “I’m fine, Kageyama. Just a little scratch. Nothing I can’t handle.”

He had been taken, once again, for ‘treatment’ because of his numerous escape attempts. Everytime, he’d brought Kageyama along and every time the attempts would fail. Oikawa always took all of the punishment, trying to save the innocence of the other crystal and protect him- he was already snowflaked, he didn’t need any more imperfections that would come from Tendo Satori’s sessions.

Kageyama sat next to the black opal. “You don’t have to keep covering for me, Oikawa. I can take care of myself.” 

Oikawa laughed. “Yeah, but why take care of yourself when I can take care of you?”

“Because this is going to kill you eventually.” Kageyama deadpanned. “Maybe not end your life, but eventually, the you that comes back won’t be you anymore. You’ll be just like the other crystals put up to sale, cracks carefully fixed so you fetch the best price possible.”

Suddenly the room was cold.

“You need to lighten up, Kageyama! You’re much too serious.” 

Kageyama frowned. “I’m just stating facts.” 

I’ll be fine, Kageyama. You worry too much.” Oikawa said. 

The obsidian was right, though, even if Oikawa didn’t want to admit it. Eventually, the sessions with Tendo would take their toll and he wouldn’t come back himself. 

He had to get out of there, and soon.

* * *

 

He was running, Kageyama far behind him.

‘The perfect bait.’ Oikawa thought sadly. ‘I’m sorry, Kageyama… I’m so sorry…’

Safely in the forest, he watched as the obsidian, only visible in the dark because of his snowflakes, was taken down, a distinct crash heard as he hit the pavement. There was sure to be a crack on him now. 

Kageyama barely felt the the sting of the pavement, however. The sting of Oikawa’s betrayal was too much. Weighed too heavily on him as he was dragged back into the facility for his first session with Tendo Satori.


End file.
